Namida
by Senokai
Summary: Nii-san? Are you crying again?


AN: After a such a long break, I've finally convinced myself to type somethin' up. Ironically enough, when I've been deprived of my precious sleep. Been up all night, probably gonna hit the sheets after this...

Disclaimer: Don't own BlazBlue...yeah

Ragna grunted, finally acknowledging the searing pain of having multiple swords pierce his body. You'd think he'd be used to this by now...

"Do you like it, Ragna? How does it feel? To become one with me..."

'Damn it...you...that voice...why...?'

"I've been waiting so long for you, Ragna, so that we could finally be one! Ahaha! Doesn't it make you all warm inside?"

"You...twisted...fuck...augh" Ragna wheezed, the metallic taste already filling up his lungs.

"You don't like it...Ragna?"

"I...I...can't...stop it...can't...die...here...Saya..." He could feel his eyes growing heavier by the second, losing his grip on reality.

"Just embrace it! Embrace my love for you, Ragna! Embrace it and then...we can rid of this hateful world! Ahahahaha!"

"..."

"Ahaha...haha...hah...? R-Ragna? Say something..."

"..."

"Ragna..."

She reached out tentatively, betraying her previous state of aggresiveness. Slowly, as if scared of something, she placed her palm against his cheek. It was covered in blood and what she assumed to be...tears? A light breath escaped her lips.

"Why...why are you crying, Ragna? You...you're not supposed to be..."

She dragged her body along the sword, wincing slightly as she did so, psoitioning herself fight under his face. Hazy heterochromatic eyes stared back at her, small droplets of tears splashing on her face.

"Oh.."

She reached both hands up, cupping his cheeks, slowly drawing closer until her face was only about a centimeter apart from his. She could feel the faint breaths coming from his slightly parted mouth.

"Ragna...I'm...I don't want to see you cry...Ragna..."

_"Nii-san..."_

_"Nii-san? Why are you crying, Nii-san?"_

_"Don't cry. You'll always be here for me, right? I'll be here for you too"_

_"Nii-san, I don't want to see you cry..."_

'Saya...I...can't stop...damn tears...'

She gently placed her lips on his, slowly drawing them both towards the cauldron.

_"Nii-san, what does...what does a kiss feel like?"_

_"...Haha, no! Not on my cheek! That tickles! Haha! I meant...on my lips"_

He could feel the heat radiating from the pit growing hotter with each step...

_"It's so nice out today, Nii-san...Haha! What? It's not that hot, silly"_

They were at the edge of the pit now, her lips still firmly placed on his...

_"Nii-san, do you think we'll always stay like this? Just you, me, and Jin-onee?...Don't laugh! I'm being serious! Hmph!"_

They were falling now, getting ever-so close to the fiery fate that awaited them...

_"Nii-san, Jin-onee has been acting wierd lately...I'm worried about him...Do you know what's wrong?"_

So close, and yet she was still embracing him, lips never leaving his...

_"Nii-san...you're crying again..."_

He was sure the flames had long since engulfed them both, fusing them into what would be the destroyer of this world...

_"Nii-san...I love you..."_

"Ragna...I love you..."

'Saya...' was his las thought, before the merging had completed, turning the Wheels of Fate once again...

****

"Hey, Good Guy? How much further until we get there? Tao's feet are really starting to hurt!"

"..."

"Good Guy? Heyyyy! Are you there?"

"Shut up, Tao..."

"Huh? Hey, Why are you crying, Good Guy? Are your feet hurting, too?"

"No, Tao...just...shut up for a moment, will you?"

"Okay...but...you shouldn't cry so much, Tao doesn't like to see you cry..."

"..."

****

"As much as I find your miserable face amusing, I must say it's getting rather borish, don't you agree?"

"..."

"It's very rude to ignore when a lady is talking to you, Ragna"

"Go away, Rabbit..."

"Is there something troubling you? 

"No..."

"Your tears say otherwise"

"Tch..."

"It's rather unbecoming of you...Do make sure to prevent yourself from sheding them in front of me. It's rather...unpleasant to watch..."

****

_Hey, are you crying again?_

_**...**_

_It's okay, Nii-san, you don't need to cry anymore. I'm right here..._

_**No, you aren't...**_

_You can feel my arms around you, right?_

_**No, I can't...**_

_You're so warm, Nii-san_

_**It's so cold...**_

_Hey, will you come find me?...I know you will, because Nii-san loves me, right?_

_**Where are you...?**_

****

"Terumi, that's enough"

"Eh? I'm not even close to being done yet"

"The imperator is here"

**...What...**

"Tch...fine."

"Saya...? Saya! What the hell?"

_You found me...Nii-san_


End file.
